19 Years Later
by CaptainDaniiKirk
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Starts where 19 Years Later ended. But with a twist. Dramione.
1. Fuel For The Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own this fanfiction. **

**A/N Sorry this is short. I am just trying to get into writing. If I get good reviews etc, I will carry it on :) Thanks.**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione stood next to Ron as they waved goodbye to their children as they headed off to Hogwarts for another year of witchcraft and wizardry. She looked over at Draco and his wife Pansy who were also waving. Unfortunately he spotted her and gave her a wink. She blushed a bright shade of pink. How could he do that with all these people around? Especially Ron and Pansy.

_'His hand ran up her thigh, her breathing was jagged as a small moaned escaped her mouth and he lifted up her skirt slowly.'_

She shakes the image away as Ron starts to pull her away from Platform 9 ¾ whilst he spoke to Harry about Quidditch. Ever since he had gotten that job at Hogwarts as Quidditch coach it was all he talked about. It was going to be a long journey home she thought to herself.

The next day, as usual, she woke up alone. Ron had already left for work. She liked work though. It kept her busy and was her escape from the busy life of looking after the house and children all by herself. When Hogwarts wasn't open in the holidays, Ron helped at the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. So no matter what he was busy. Also she enjoyed work because it challenged her, which was something she had always loved.

She walked into her office as Head of Potions, a position she had to share with none other than Draco Malfoy. Luckily they had their own offices.

She checked her to-do pile and found two memos. One from Oliver Wood, who worked in the Quidditch rules and regulations section of the Ministry, saying he needed to talk to her about a potion to help mend bones faster, and the other simply read:

'Storeroom, 11am, D x'

**6 Months before:**

_It had been a long day and they had been working non-stop since 8am and now it was getting on for 10pm. Hermione was sitting on the desk and was getting tired and Malfoy was getting persistent and irritating. _

_'Granger, you know I could have you moaning like Myrtle in no time.'_

_'Shut up Malfoy, you're so obnoxious. And anyway I'm Weasley now.' She replied._

_He laughs._

_'Ah yes, you married the weasel didn't you.'_

_'Get lost Malfoy.' She snaps. _

_He walks over to her and kisses her roughly. She pushes him away but then does something she would never have imagined happening, and pulls him back to her. She kisses him this time. He hitches up her skirt as she unzips his trousers and frees his growing erection from his boxer shorts. She didn't know why she was doing it and why she was allowing it but she couldn't deny there had been some sexual tension since they got promoted, and she and Ron had been drifting apart ever since he's taken on the Hogwarts coaching as well as the Chudley Cannons. She knew that what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. And who knew, maybe this would just be a one time thing and it would get it out of their systems. She stopped thinking as soon as he filled her with himself.'_

The flashback stopped abruptly when she realised her breathe was quickening just thinking about it. She calmed herself and then went to find Oliver about the new potion. After finding him she went back to her office to start researching into speeding up existing potions.

A couple of hours later she looked up from her notes and looked at the enchantment on the wall that told her the time. It was 11:01am. She needed to make a decision quickly. Did she want to go and meet her lover or not? She knew it was risky, but maybe that's what kept luring her in, and it was definitely different to when she was with Ron, in a very good way.


	2. Comparisons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and events in this fan fiction.

A/N This is a lot longer than the first chapter. I will try to update as often as I can! :) This chapter has a bit of Romione in, but it's essential to the plotline.

Draco's P.O.V:

He was waiting in the storeroom and getting rather impatient. Was Hermione letting him down? He waited another five minutes and as he was about to leave, she walks into the storeroom.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I, urm, was working on a project and lost track of time." She lied.

He knew she was lying but he didn't pick up on it.

"So, whats up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know, just wanted a friendly chat. Isn't the weather lovely?"

"You know that's not why we are both here."

"Why ask then Granger?"

"Stop calling me Granger." She snapped.

"What you'd rather I called you Weasley?" he snorted.

"No, no, I don't know. This all just feels wrong."

"Are you backing out on me Hermione? I thought you enjoyed our little affair as much as I do."

He tried to hide the fact that she had said it was wrong hurt him. He kind of liked this sneaking around. It was exciting. Especially with someone like Hermione Granger. That's what started the whole thing. He wanted a challenge. He knew she was lonely and he had already picked up on the sexual tension between them. Plus he also felt lonely. He had no choice but to marry Pansy. It was written in a contract, and even though his mother and father were dead, it had to be stuck to. He agreed anyway just so he wasn't alone. Nobody wanted to be with a former deatheater, even if he was reformed. He was pretty sure Pansy had been seeing other people at any chance possible so why shouldn't he. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get it out of his system like he thought he would, and he and Hermione had kept sleeping together for the last 6 months.

It was crazy how Hermione actually knew what she was doing. She was definitely a dark horse, and he thought she was being wasted on Weasley.

"One last time Draco and then we should stop. It's not fair on Ron and Pansy. Well maybe not so much Pansy. But you know what I mean."

"Okay Hermione." She has said this twice before and she still came running back, so he took this light heartedly and walked over to her.

He kissed her neck gently, right from the collarbone all the way to her ear. Her breathe was quickening already. He looked back and performed a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell on the room so no one outside could hear or come in. He then pulled her up and sat her on a small filing cabinet in the room and pulled her skirt up to her waist. He then kissed the inside of her leg, all the way up until he found the desired place and she let out a groan. She unzipped his trousers as he pulled her knickers to one side. He gently inserted himself into her as they both let out small moans. She pulled him closer letting him go deeper. With this invitation he began thrusting, getting harder and faster with each thrust. He cupped her breasts and started to nibble at her nipple. He knew she always loved that. He kissed her lips roughly whilst she struggled to hide the fact that she couldn't stop moaning. She was getting close, he could tell by the way her body was shaking uncontrollably. He pulled out and slowly put himself back in. He repeated this a few times, he was getting close to but he enjoyed teasing her too much to let the moment pass by.

"Please. Draco. "

With that he plunged back into her and thrust even harder than he had before. She moaned as she met her release all around him, whispering his name softly. That was enough to push him over the edge and he met his release shortly after.

Hermione's P.O.V:

She doesn't know why she said his name after she finished. She's never done it before. It always seemed too personal. Now she knew for definite that she needed to break things off. She was getting in way over her head. It was just meant to be a bit of fun whilst she and Ron had a rough patch.

"Well goodbye Draco." She said as she held out her hand to him.

He shook her hand.

"You know we'll still see each other. We do work together."

"Yes, but no more of this. Whatever 'this' is." She replied.

"Okay Hermione."

She noticed a small hint of what she thought was sadness in his face, but didn't dwell on it. She performed a cleansing spell on both of them, and walked out of the storeroom.

Once she was back in her office, she shut the door and slumped down on the floor behind it. She was startled by a knock at the window. It was an owl, carrying a letter. She got up to let it in and untied the letter from his talons. The owl exited and she shut the window behind it. She sat down to read the letter and realised it was from her daughter Rose.

_'Hi mum and dad,_

_Hogwarts is great so far. I got sorted into Gryffindor! I am with my cousins! I saw Neville and gave him your love. He said he'd be in contact soon and you can all meet up. I think that he and Luna love each other but he won't tell me. Oh and I made a friend in Slytherin, he is called Scorpius. Do you know his parents mum? He said that you work with his father. '_

Know him? She was sleeping with him, behind her husband's back.

_'Okay well I have to get back to class now._

_Love you mum and dad_

_Rose xxx'_

She was glad she had ended things with Draco. This letter made her heart hurt.

The rest of the day dragged as she carried on with other projects she was still working on.

6 o' clock came and everyone else was leaving the workplace. She got up and grabbed her coat and bag and locked the door behind her as she left. As she was leaving the ministry she caught sight of Draco. He smiled at her, and it made her heart flutter. How could he be so gorgeous? Hermione half smiled back and walked out the door as quickly as she could before apparating home.

The house was empty when she got in. She decided to make some food and read a book before Ron got home. He always complains about her reading books, whereas Draco encouraged her. He even showed her his personal library.

_'He had his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the darker part of the library, where all the older books where kept. His warm breathe on her neck as he held her.'_

She shook her head again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." She shouted to herself.

"What needs to get out of your head?" A voice said from behind her making her jump.

"Oh nothing Ron, just a project I'm working on. I'm trying to not think about it at home."

He lent down to kiss her. His chapped lips pressed against her cheek. It felt rough and horrible, nothing like Draco's soft lips. Ron smelt of sweat. It was revolting. She leant into his hug anyway, and moved away as quickly as possible without looking rude.

"Good day at work?" She asked him.

"Yeah it was okay, got to teach Roses class Quidditch and she didn't do amazingly."

She gave him a disapproving look. He never had any faith in the kids.

"I was just saying!" He defended himself.

"Yes well don't."

She walked off into the bedroom in silence. She heard the television flick on; this was Ron's favourite muggle invention. He would stare at it all day if he could. Hermione let out a sigh. Now she remembered why they were drifting apart. She had to fix things for the sake of the children.

Hermione plucked up the courage to walk back into the living room and apologise even though she knew she wasn't to blame. She knew it was the easiest option. Ron just grunted and carried on watching T.V. She sat on the sofa next to him and curled up to him like they used back in school. He responded and put his arm around her. She lent her head on his lap. This was the Ron she loved. The way he was back at school. If only he hadn't changed. She leant up and kissed him on the lips, he responded immediately and lifted his top off. She realised what he wanted straight away and decided that she probably should do it, then maybe he'd be happy and things would stay like they were at school. She had to undress herself because apparently he couldn't be bothered as he was too busy pleasuring himself. When he saw that she was undressed he climbed onto her and pretty much suffocated her. She just laid there as he pounded into her. It wasn't very romantic at all. He poured himself into her as he finished and climbed off of her. He was such a selfish lover. She hadn't even begun to feel in the slightest bit pleasured, but she smiled sweetly at him anyway. If she wanted this to work she would obviously have to be the one to put all the effort in. She got up, kissed Ron on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. She got into the shower and turned the water on. The water trickled down her body and she felt relaxed.

_'His hands running up and down her body and the water splashed around them. His kisses soft on her skin, still gave her a tingling feeling even though the water was running between them.'_

She had got to stop having these flashbacks about Draco. It was getting too much.


	3. One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and events in this fanfiction. **

**Draco**:

Draco finished eating his food and decided to go to the library. He sat down in the big brown leather chair in the corner and picked up his favourite book to read at the moment. Ever since Hermione had been in the library the day Pansy was away at her parents, he had a thing about reading Hogwarts: A History. It was her favourite book and she was shocked to see it in his library. She read it even though she could probably recite it word for word without it.

He hadn't even noticed as Pansy walked into the library.

"Oh here you are, I've been looking all over."

"Hi." He muttered.

She sat on the arm of the chair and started stroking his hair.

"Come to bed Draco."

"No I'm okay, I'm gonna finish reading this."

"Okay suit yourself." She snaps, angrily.

He rubs his temples as she stalks out of the room. She really was hard work.

'_He walks hand in hand with Hermione along the beach, her belly swollen. She motions for him to touch her belly. As he does, the baby kicks exactly where he places his hand. His eyes light up in amazement as he looks up to Hermione. They smile at each other as the baby continues to kick.'_

He wakes with a start. He does not need to be having dreams like that. It doesn't help when this affair was supposed to be a bit of fun. He never imagined that he would actually start to like her. He would never act on it though. He didn't want to ruin what they had. He hadn't realised that he had even drifted off, so when he looked at the clock he surprised to see that it was 6am. He walked to the shower room and stripped down his clothes. After turning on the water, he stepped in and let the water wash away all the thoughts of Hermione.

When he got to work, he had the worst luck. After trying to keep his thoughts away from thinking about Hermione, he got into his office to find a memo from St Mungos saying that they needed both the Head of Potions for a very important project. He rubbed his temples again, something he had inherited from his father. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Hermione walked into his office with a file, and placed it on his desk.

"This is all the research that I have for the St Mungos project. How do you want to go about doing this?" she asked.

"We should just work together; it will be easier and will get done quicker."

"Okay that sounds best. Just remember, no more of what was happening before."

"Okay, Wizards honour." He replied, whilst holding his hand up. "We should probably go to the testing room. It looks like you've got enough research here; I don't think I could add anything else."

They walk down to the elevator in silence. As the doors are closing George Weasley stops them and steps in. As they go down a few levels in complete silence, George decided to break the ice.

"You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife! Does my brother know?" He smirked.

Hermione looked at Draco with a look of complete horror, and a sickening feeling in her stomach as the doors to the elevator opened and George stepped out.

"Relax Hermione; I know you wouldn't sleep with the ferret. I was kidding."

They both let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed again.

"I thought we'd been caught then. That was horrible." She whispered.

"Don't worry Bookworm. He was being sarcastic."

**Hermione: **

She half smiled as the elevator came to a halt again and the door re-opened. They both got out and headed towards the testing room.

Once inside Hermione started getting flashbacks again.

_'The testing room was empty except for Hermione and Draco, and he moves closer to her. They both go to grab the Wolfsbane and their hands meet. She gets butterflies in her stomach and it reminds her of all the late nights they used to secretly spend together studying in the library during 6__th__ year. He kissed her lips softly, and looked into her eyes as if he was asking if it was okay. She nodded and he lent in and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back and the kiss became more forceful and passionate. '_

They start by laying all the research out on the table, and getting all the ingredients needed out of the cupboards. They then began to test all the ingredients together. After a couple of hours they find the mix they need send to St Mungos. Draco sent an owl to St Mungos telling them that the potion mix was ready. They take 50 vials of the potion and place them into a crate ready to be collected and taken to St Mungos.

**Draco:**

He looks at her and notices her hair and gone to the wild and frizzy stage again. He smiled; this is the Hermione he used to see in the library in 6th year, before everything got crazy. He'd always remember the day they started talking.

_ 'He had noticed her in the library a lot of nights studying, but never said anything to start with. Then one day he decided to walk in and sit beside her as if they had never hated each other. She looked at him confused._

_"What are you doing Malfoy?"_

_"Just studying Granger and you have the last copy of the book I need."_

_"Oh okay, um here."_

_She placed the book in the middle of the pair. It took her a few nights of this before she seemed comfortable around him. Eventually they started having conversations. Never outside of the library though. They kept it their little secret. It was the only thing that kept him sane when his father and the Dark Lord were pressuring him. Then the library visits stopped all of a sudden. He didn't want her in harm's way, so he just stopped going. It was bad enough that he had been ordered to kill Dumbledore."_

He shuddered at the thought and carried on to his office alongside Hermione. He didn't want to think about any of that. It was all in the past. They awkwardly started to say their goodbyes when they reached Hermione's office.

"Do you want to get a drink or something?" He asked.

"Urm, no that's okay Draco, I think I'm going to head home anyway. But thanks anyway. Maybe another time?" She replied.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiled.

She smiled back and then went into her office as he walked off.

**Hermione:**

Hermione grabbed her coat and bag and left her office. As she got to the elevator she saw Draco standing there. She looked at him and he smiled. He followed her into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you sure you want to stop our affair?" He whispered.

"Yes, Draco. I have to for my children. If we got caught and Ron found out, we would end up getting a divorce. I don't want my children to have to go through that. I want them to get through Hogwarts and have an easy life. Hogwarts is hard enough without the worry of a broken home as well."

"Okay. Just one more thing."

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"What?" she asked.

"One last kiss?"

She moved forwards and lent in to kiss him. It was a long passionate kiss, and if definitely felt like a goodbye kiss. They jumped apart when the door pinged open and Oliver Wood walked in. They both got out looking very flustered. Oliver looked up as if he was trying not to look at them. They both walked away hurriedly.

"And that's why I stopped it!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Wood. I'll fix this."

"You better not hurt him Draco! It's not like he meant to walk in, and we shouldn't of been kissing anyway. Goodbye." She said as she walked out of the Ministry doors. He tried to follow after her, but she apparated the second she got out the door.


	4. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot and events in this fanfiction.**

**Draco:**

Draco turned on the spot after seeing Hermione had apparated, and heads back for the elevator and goes up to the 5th floor to find Oliver Wood. He succeeds in finding him as Wood is waiting near the elevator. Draco doesn't get out and waits for Wood to get in.

"So Wood, what did you see earlier?" he said as he handed Wood a wad of money.

"Don't worry Malfoy; your business is your business." He replied as her accepted the money.

"Good, I'm glad. Well see you around."

Draco got off the elevator as it stopped at the ground floor, as did Oliver, and they went their separate ways.

**Hermione**:

Hermione walked into her house and sat down on the sofa contemplating the events of the day. How could she have been so stupid? In such a public place! She doesn't have long to think as Ron apparated in front of her. She noticed quickly that he was in a foul mood.

"What's up Ron?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied bluntly.

She carried on trying to make conversation with him about his day and all he did was grunt in response. She asked again if everything was okay, and he flipped out at her.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Nothing is wrong! I just don't want to talk to you! Just because all you want to do is talk about your feelings and you're always upset doesn't mean that I want to or I am! So just get off my case!" He shouted.

He walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Hermione tried to hold back the tears a little longer, but she couldn't hold them anymore as they spilled over and she broke down. Ron didn't come home, and she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up the next day and Ron was sprawled out on the sofa. She quickly gets ready for work and leaves before Ron can wake up and shout at her again. Once she gets to her office she sits in her chair and starts thinking about what Ron had said yesterday. She doesn't understand why he said all those things. All she ever did was try and be the best wife she can be. She put up with him all the time when he did things wrong, didn't help with the kids or made a mess and didn't clear up. She would suffer in silence and just get on with it for an easy life. She broke down again, and started crying uncontrollably. She didn't even notice as Draco walked into her office until his arms were around her, cradling her and stroking her hair.

"What's up princess?" He asked her.

"Everything." She responded through sobs.

She leant up and kissed him on the lips, then started undoing his trousers. He stopped her before she could undo the button.

"Not like this honey, I don't want you to regret it,"

"I won't." She promised.

"Tell you what, I'll book us a hotel for tonight, and we can talk about everything. Away from here."

"Okay, I'll have to owl Ron and tell him I'm going away on an emergency project. You should do the same for Pansy. Not that Ron will care." She said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"No more tears Hermione. He's not worth them." Draco told her as he wiped away the tear with his thumb.

She half smiled at him as he told her he'd sort everything out and meet her outside her office at 6 o' clock. At lunch, she went home to grab an overnight bag with some spare clothes etc. in. The day dragged by after that and she felt like it had been days when finally she saw Draco standing outside her office with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey princess." he said whilst he smiled at her.

She grabbed her bag and coat and they walked down to the elevator then out of the building together. She grabbed his hand as they apparated to the hotel. She had no idea where they were going.

They arrived at a muggle seaside, she wasn't sure which one. She'd never been here before. Draco took her bag off of her and led her to a B&B close to where they stood. He explained to her that he decided on a B&B instead because it would be more personal, and that he had brought her here so that they wouldn't know anyone around. After they dropped their bags off in their room, Draco took her hand and led her to the pier. It was starting to get dark, and the first of the stars were making an appearance. They walked together hand in hand down the pier for an hour or so, until Hermione's stomach growled Draco suggested going back to the B&B for a meal.

"But I want to stay here, walking with you. It's perfect; I haven't laughed and smiled this much in too long. My cheeks hurt from it all." She protested as her stomach rumbled again.

They apparated back to the step of the B&B, and walked inside. They ordered their meals from the front desk and took a seat at one of the tables in the dining room.

Once they had finished their meal, they walked back up to the room and sat on the bed.

"Thank you Draco. Tonight has been perfect." She told him as she leant over to kiss him.

"That's okay Hermione; I could tell you needed it." He paused before he continued with what he was about to say. "So are you going to tell me what happened to make you so upset?"

She looked up at him and nodded slowly, then began to tell him all about what Ron had said last night. He looked shocked as he took it all in. She tried holding back the tears again, but yet again failed as they began to fall down her cheeks rapidly. He held her close as she cried.

"He really isn't worth all of this pain, princess. I wish you could see that. He's just a weasel and he's never been able to see how amazing you are." Draco told her before leaning down to wipe away her tears then kissing each cheek softly before kissing her lips. "Remember all those times in the library when you used to get furious with him for being with Lavender Brown? You shouldn't have been worrying about him then and you shouldn't now."

"I know, I wish I was stronger. I just can't help it." She replied, with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

He pulled her closer and laid back on the bed. Hermione could feel her eyelids getting heavy and began to drift off to sleep.

**Draco:**

It wasn't long before he could hear her soft snoring as she lay next to him in the bed, and he decided to get some sleep himself.

_'He was standing in the astronomy tower, with Bellatrix and Fenrir behind him. It was him having to kill Dumbledore all over again, but this time instead of the grey old man standing before him it was Hermione. He didn't have control over his wand. Snape was there controlling it for him._

_"Avada Kedavra"_

_The green spark came out of his wand, even though he wasn't the one to say the words, and it hit Hermione square in the chest.'_

He woke with a start and sat up, drenched in sweat. Hermione moved beside him and put an arm round him.

"What's the matter Draco?" She asked groggily.

"Just a nightmare. Don't worry." He answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm okay." He said bluntly.

"Please, Draco. You were there for me; I want to be there for you."

"I didn't want to do it, any of it. I thought it was what I was supposed to do." He pleaded.

She nodded as if she understood.

"I know." She muttered.

"I wish that I could have stood up to my father. Maybe if I had of, I would have never had to of run away from you. The times with you in the library kept me sane, and when I had to give that up, it almost killed me. I know that you probably didn't feel the same because you were pining over Weasley, but I just thought you should know."

She stopped him from talking by straddling him and kissing him roughly. He started to undo her shirt and kissed her anywhere he could see bare skin. She pulled his shirt off and moved onto his trousers as he lifted himself up to help her pull them off. He then pulled her skirt off. They carried on kissing passionately for a few minutes, until Hermione stood up and took off her underwear. Draco did the same, and then pulled her close again. He pulled her onto himself as he heard her let out a small moan.

"I remember when I first noticed you properly." He whispered to her. "It was when you punched me in the face."

They both laughed at the memory.

"I first noticed you properly in first year during the flying lesson where you stole Neville's rememberall." She told him.

"Ah yes, I remember all the innuendos in that lesson. Mount it, grip it tight, hover for a while then come back down."

Hermione copied what he said with her body. Draco responded with a small groan, and began to thrust into her. He rolled over, and rolled her over with him so that he was on top. He didn't thrust to forcefully this time. He wanted to savour this moment. This time it wasn't a fuck in a storeroom or on a desk. They were making love in a bed, and he loved it. It was in this moment as he looked into Hermione's eyes, that he realised he was completely in love with Hermione Granger.

When they had both reached their climax, he kissed her before lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Night, princess." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She whispered back sleepily as she fell back to sleep.

He fell asleep not long after.

**Hermione:**

She awoke to an owl at the window and walked over to let it in whilst rubbing her eyes.

'Ginny has been in an accident. We are at St Mungos. Come quickly please, it's serious. Harry x'


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did. I just own the plot and events in this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Please review :) It helps me to get an idea of how you are all feeling about it :) **

**Draco:**

Hermione awoke him in a panic.

"What's happened?" He asked her worried.

"Ginny. She's in hospital. Been in an accident, got to go." She rushed with tears in her eyes.

"Okay calm down, make sure you have everything before you leave."

He stopped her before she ran out of the door, pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He told her.

She rushed out of the door before he could say anything else.

"I love you." He whispered to himself before sighing and falling back onto the bed.

**Hermione:**

She apparated to St Mungos and rushed inside. When she got to the desk she asked for Ginny Potter, and the woman guided her to the room. Harry was sitting in the chair beside Ginny, holding her hand and crying. When he noticed Hermione he kissed Ginny's hand then stood up to hug her.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're here. Where's Ron?" He asked.

"Oh, um." She stuttered. "I was away on business last night, so I haven't seen him."

"Oh right, I best send him an owl to then. I assumed you were together." He explained.

Hermione's stomach flipped with guilt. She felt awful as Harry wrote a note and took it to the front desk to be sent out. She sat in the opposite chair to Harry and when he returned asked how Ginny was doing and what had happened.

"She's in a coma. She's stable but she won't wake up. She was at a Quidditch match and a bludger hit her in the head. She came plummeting to the ground but no one realised till it was too late. The doctors did as many spells as they could to fix the internal damage and she has to take this potion every hour." He explained whilst pointing to a potion on the bedside table.

"Do the rest of the Weasleys know?" She asked.

"Yes, they have been here, and gone home to sort work arrangements out so that they can stay here with her until she wakes up." He answered.

Ron came through the door at that moment, and looked at Ginny.

"What happened?"

Harry repeated what he had just told Hermione, as Ron sat on the end of the bed.

"I hate to do this but I need to go and get some of Ginny's things. I want her to be comfortable and in her own clothes and things when she wakes up. Would you mind staying with her for a while please?" Harry asked.

"No problem mate." Ron answered.

Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on her cheek, and exited. Ron sat where Harry had been and held his younger sisters hand.

"I'm sorry about the other night, 'Mione. I was stressed from work, nothing was going right and I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"I know Ron. Just the things you said really hurt me. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah well I meant what I said."

"What?"

"You heard, I meant it. You need to stop interfering and let me get on with it. You drive me insane." He said blankly.  
"How dare you!" Hermione almost shouted. "I do everything for you! And I get nothing in return!"

"Yeah well, I'm your husband. You should do it for me without complaint. Mum does it for Dad and they are fine!" He protested.

She leant over and slapped him in the face.

"Sorry for not being like your mother, but I think wives should be independent, and if you can't appreciate me then that's your fault!"

Ron held his hand to his face and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione cried.

She told her everything. The fights with Ron, the library sessions with Draco back at school, how she had been sleeping with Draco for the past six months, getting seen kissing by Oliver and the stay in the B&B last night. Then she rested her head on the bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Harry returned and walked over to Hermione to hug her.

"It's okay Hermione, she'll be okay. She's in good hands. "

She didn't tell him the real reason for her tears, but wiped them away.

"Molly and Arthur will be back any minute." Harry tells her.

"Okay, Harry. I think I should get going. They don't need me here being an emotional wreck, making them worry even more."

"If you're sure." He said whilst pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes, keep me updated though, okay?"

"Okay bye 'Mione."

"Bye." She said as she walked out of the door.

Once out of the hospital, Hermione goes for a walk to think things over. Pouring her heart out to Ginny, even if she couldn't hear her, really helped her clear things up in her mind. She didn't know whether she wanted to be with Draco, because she didn't know how he felt, but she definitely needed to not be with Ron anymore. It was too hard, and relationships are supposed to be happy, not constant arguments and being upset.

She apparated to her front room, only to find Ron sitting on the sofa watching the T.V. He stood up and fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't help it."

He tried to hug her and she lets him. She feels like she has to as she knows he is having a hard time at the moment. She couldn't do this now. She decided to wait until Ginny was better before talking to Ron. For now she would try to be civil.

**The next day: **

**Draco:**

He heard Hermione walk into her office and decided to find out how Ginny was doing. He walked in to see her with a look of worry in her face. Ginny must be in worse condition than he thought.

"How is she?" He asked as he entered Hermione's office.

She told him everything Harry had told her, and added that Molly, Arthur and Harry were with her. What she said next was something he hadn't expected.

"I'm divorcing Ron,"

"What? What happened? Why all of a sudden?"

She explained what had happened at the hospital with Ron.

"I'll kill him." He said.

He was fuming. How could the Weasel do this to her?

"No Draco, it doesn't matter. He was upset about his sister."

"That's no excuse. There is no reason to speak to you like that."

"I know, but it doesn't matter. When Ginny is better, I'm going to talk to him and get a divorce."

He contemplated her words. Did this mean she wanted him to or that she just didn't want to be with Ron? He took this chance to tell her exactly how he felt.

"I know this is the wrong time, and I'm not just saying this because you're upset and divorcing Ron, but I want you to know." He took a deep breath and carried on. "I thought of sleeping with you as a challenge. I just wanted a bit of fun."

He looked at her and saw the hurt look on her face.

"Let me finish. I never meant to fall in love with you, but I did. I think I knew back at school, when you were there in 6th year, and I thought I had moved on, but when we got promoted together and I saw your face, all the feelings came flooding back, and then the night at the B&B I realised I was completely and utterly in love with you."

He slowly walked over to her.

"Tell me to stop if you want."

She shook her head and he continued forward. As he reached her he pulled her into a hug. She leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her lips and put every inch of passion into it. She kissed him back and he could tell she could feel every memory he was reliving. He thought of every time he had looked at her in class at school, and every time their hands had met in the library. He remembered every moment he had spent with her and deepened the kiss. He could feel her smiling whilst they kissed.

She broke off the kiss.

"I love you too, Draco."


	6. Caught Red Handed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I had some help from my friend Jemila for this chapter. I had temporary writers block and she helped me through with some ideas.**

**Hermione:**

After Draco had gone back to his office to finish a project, Hermione sat there in quiet contemplation. She went over what had just happened in her mind. At first she thought he was admitting that he just wanted to sleep with her as a challenge. Then when he said that he loved her, she felt relieved, and it confirmed in her head that she did love him. She decided that after work she would go and check on Ginny. Draco knew that she wanted to wait until after Ginny was better before sorting things out, and he understood. So for now they would have to go on like normal, and try to keep everything to a minimum so as not to get caught.

Once at the hospital she sees Harry leaving the hospital.

"Hey Harry, how is she doing?" She asked.

"The same really, Molly is up there with her at the minute, we're all taking shifts so that we can all still work and sleep." He replied sadly.

"Okay well, I'll go up there and take a shift if you want?"

"Yeah just make sure it's okay with Molly, she's been on a double shift anyway, she felt sure Ginny was going to wake up last night and didn't want to miss it. But she didn't and now Molly is worn out."

"Okay will do, bye Harry." Hermione said as she hugged him then walked into the hospital.

She checked in at the front desk then walked into Ginny's room. Molly was sitting on the chair, and didn't even notice Hermione as she walked in.

"Hey Molly, I've spoken to Harry and he said you've been here all night and day. I think it's best if you go home and get some sleep. You don't want to look all tired and ill when she wakes up because that will make her feel worse. I'll stay with her if you want; I'll owl you immediately if she wakes up." Hermione said to her whilst walking over to her and placing her hand onto Molly's shoulder.

"Okay, I suppose. Seriously Hermione, owl me the second she wakes up." Molly pleaded.

"I will, now please go and get some rest or we'll have to people in hospital, because you will pass out."

"Okay bye Hermione. Thank you."

Hermione sat in the seat Molly had just been in as Molly left the room. She took Ginny's hand in hers.

"You've got to pull through this Ginny. We need you. Your family needs you."

She sat there for about an hour, reading a book she had taken with her, when she looked over at Ginny. She was sure she just saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She averted her eyes back to the book and shook her head. Just her mind playing tricks she thought. That was when she heard a cracked voice coming from the bed.

"Her..mi..one?"

"Ginny! You're awake, do you want some water? I'll get the nurse!"

Ginny managed a small nod and Hermione passed her a glass of water that she had conjured up. She sent a spark of red out of the door and a healer appeared in no time. She checked all of Ginny's vitals, and then announced she was going to be fine, she just needed to go for a routine scan a bit later when she's more awake. Hermione asked her to send owls to Harry and the rest of Ginny's family. The healer nodded and left.

"Oh Ginny, thank god you're awake. You've had us all so worried!"

"I can imagine. By the way Hermione, I may not have been awake the last few days, but I have been able to hear most things."

Hermione looked at her in a state of shock.

"It's okay Hermione. I understand. Do what you need to do. I know what Ron can be like, and when he shouted at you in here, I wish I could have jumped up and hurt him. I don't know what's gotten into him, but if you believe it's not working anymore, you need to do what's best for you."

"Okay Ginny, thanks. Now you need to stop talking and save your energy for when Harry and everyone get here, I can tell you are struggling." She said whilst passing her the glass of water again.

She leant over the bed and tried to give Ginny a hug without hurting her, then sat back down in the chair just as Harry and the Weasleys walked through the door. They all gave Ginny hugs and exchanged looks of relief.

Ron stays at the hospital but Hermione goes home. She wanted to process what had just happened. She had Ginny's blessing and that was Ron's own sister. She keeps thinking and thinking until her eyelids start to feel heavy.

Hermione awoke the next day as the sun started shining through the curtains. She decided to send owls to Rose and Hugo. They both said pretty much the same thing. She asked how they were doing and what their favourite subjects were, and told she loved them. Then she went for a shower and got ready for work.

At work she found a few memos on the desk, nothing major, just a few thank you notes from St Mungos and others for her work on the potions. Draco walked in not long after she sat down at her desk.

**Draco:**

"How is she?" He asked.

"She woke up!" She said excitedly jumping up from her seat to hug him.

He kissed her passionately and lifted her onto the desk. He loved seeing her happy, she had a beautiful smile that she hadn't worn for a while. He stood between her legs and deepened the kiss. He didn't notice as someone walked in behind them until it was too late.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Before he knew it, his body was frozen and he was falling backwards.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" he heard Hermione shout.

"You mean you let him do that, it wasn't him forcing himself onto you!" He shouted back.

"Yes!" She paused. "Let me explain! Me and Ron have been drifting apart for a while now, all we do is argue!"

"That is no excuse for cheating on him. How long as this been going on?" He shouts.

Hermione looked over at Draco, then back at Harry.

"This was the first time." She lied.

"Either you talk to Ron or I will. You can't do this to him it's not fair. You need to decide whether you want to be with him or not." He demanded.

"I have Harry." She said whilst looking at Draco again.

"And you've chosen Malfoy? Really, Hermione? I thought you had better judgement than that."

"Actually Harry, he has changed. He's kind, and he listens to me, he encourages me to better myself. He loves me." She told him.

"He loves you? HA! More like you were an easy target and he just wanted to get his leg over!" Harry snorted.

With that Hermione walked over to Harry and slapped him in the face.

"Don't you dare say that! In fact, remember in sixth year when I used to disappear at night and tell you I was studying in my room? I was spending time with Draco, and I enjoyed his company much more than you and Ron at that time. All you used to use me for was to get your homework done!" She yelled.

"Well, you need to tell Ron, or I will tell him, and if I tell him I will tell him everything. At least if you tell him you can sugar-coat it. Oh and by the way I came to tell you that Ginny will be coming home because she is feeling better. If you even care anymore now that you've gone over to the dark side!"

Harry walked out the door as Hermione sunk to the floor crying. Draco was helpless and still couldn't move. Hermione must have suddenly realised this because she pulled out her wand.

"Finite Incantatem."

"Thanks Hermione." He muttered as he hugged her.

"Do you want me to go and teach Potter a lesson?"

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have let it go this far anyway. I should have told Ron ages ago."

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Everything will be okay princess. I promise. We can go together after work to your house, and I'll wait outside in case he tries anything. We can get our own place, big enough for the kids to stay with us in the holidays. Pansy never has cared for Scorpius anyway, and you said that Scorpius and Rose are friends anyway right? I'll sort everything out. You just relax and meet me and the end of the day outside your office."

"Okay Draco. Oh no, what am I going to tell Hugo and Rose? They'll be so upset." She muttered as tears silently ran down her face.

"They'll understand my love, they love you."

He kissed her before standing up and walking out the door. He knew what he had to do. He made his way to Malfoy Manor to talk to Pansy; he needed to end it with her to make Hermione happy; he longed to see her beautiful face smiling up at him again, and at least if he filed for divorce with Pansy at least that was one thing off their minds.

**Hermione:**

The day came to an end way too quickly. She tried to concentrate on her work but it didn't stop her thinking about everything. So much for relaxing. 6 o' clock came before she knows it, and Draco is waiting outside the door.

"I've filed for a divorce." Draco announced with a smile on his face.

"Really? Wow." She didn't know what else to say. "Come on then, let's us get this over with."

They walked out of the ministry and apparated outside Ron and Hermione's house. Draco waited outside the front door whilst Hermione walked in. Ron was sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

"Ron, can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah, 'spose so."

"Look Ron, this is really hard to say but I-"

She was interrupted by an owl flying through the window. Ron took the letter from the owl.

"Shit! Ginny's taken a turn for the worse. We need to go to the hospital now! I'm gonna go and change out of my muddy Quidditch robes, I don't want to take all this dirt out."

She nodded, and the second he went into their bedroom, she ran to the front door and told Draco what was going on. He kissed her quickly on the lips and told her to contact him when she could.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you to."

She walked back into the house as Ron walked out of the bedroom.

"Come on then, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and they apparated to the hospital. As they got there they saw the crash team performing spells on Ginny to keep her heart beating. Harry is slumped on the floor crying and Molly is holding Arthur's hand and leaning into his chest also crying. Arthur's face looks blank.

"There's nothing else we can do for her, her heart stopped. I'm so sorry."

Everyone's cries get stronger. Ron slumps down next to Hermione.

"Please keep trying, please. She's my everything."

"We can't Mr Potter, I am so sorry. If we try anymore, we will be doing more damage. I'm sorry. Time of death, 6:27pm." She says whilst checking her watch.

"No, please, come on Ginny. You can pull through this; you fought Voldemort at the age of 16. You can get through this." He pleaded.

Hermione started crying to. Ginny was one of her best friends, how could this be happening? She looks around the room at everyone's tear streaked faces. Loved by so many, such an amazing person and she was gone.


	7. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hermione:**

The things that happened next were a blur through Hermione's teary eyes. The healers told them to say their final goodbyes and then placed a white sheet over Ginny's face and body and then levitated her and the bed away. Everyone stayed rooted to spot. No one could believe what had just happened. Yesterday she had been on the road to recovery, and today she was gone just like that.

Another healer came in and told them all that once they had determined the cause of death they would release the body to them so they could arrange a funeral. Harry sobbed harder and went over to hug Molly. The healer then told them they would need to leave the room so it could be cleaned, after they had removed Ginny's belongings from it.

They all start to leave the hospital.

"What am I going to tell the children?" Harry cried.

"I'll come with you dear. We'll get through this a family." Molly told him.

When Hermione and Ron get home, Ron is a wreck. He won't stop crying. Hermione decided to not tell him just yet, he's already upset enough, and she doubts Harry will say anything. For now she stops worrying about that and pulls Ron into bed. They both cried themselves to sleep that night.

The next day she wakes up before Ron. It's a Saturday so it's not a mandatory day at work. A few hours after she woke up Ron walked through to the kitchen, his face still red from crying.

"Can you make me some food?"

"I know you're upset Ron, but it's not hard to have some manners." She immediately regretted opening her mouth.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I'm my own person and I'll do what the fuck I like."

She doesn't respond and starts to make him some food. She knows if she protests, he'll lose his temper even more, and he scares her when he's angry. There's a knock at the window, and Hermione turns round to see an owl trying to get in. She walks across to let it in, and takes the letter from it. It's from Rose and Hugo.

_'Hi mum, _

_We're fine thanks, my favourite lesson is Transfiguration and Roses is Potions. Nothing much to report really, just a normal year at Hogwarts, nothing like yours and Dads! _

_Love you mum _

_From Hugo and Rose xxx'_

She summons a quill and parchment and starts to write, not to her children but to Professor McGonagall.

_'Dear Minerva, _

_I am writing to you on a day of sadness. I regret to inform you that Ginny Potter has passed away, but I'm sure Harry has already informed you. I was wondering whether I could come to Hogwarts to have a private meeting with my children to let them know the situation. _

_Kind Regards_

_Hermione __Gra __Weasley'_

She sent the owl with the parchment, and didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_'Hermione, _

_Of course dear, do what you need to. I have made the necessary arrangements for you to be able to access the school. Harry had informed me, and I was very saddened to hear the news. I am sorry for your loss. _

_Minerva McGonagall'_

She told Ron she was going out, and before he could question her, she apparated to outside the Hogwarts perimeter. A gargoyle was waiting at the gate, and when she said her name it allowed her entry. She walked up to the headmistress's office and Minerva sent the portraits to find the children and tell them they needed to come to her office.

When the children got there Minerva told Hermione that when she was ready to alert the portraits and she would know it was okay to come back, and then exited. Hugo and Rose ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Is it true about Auntie Ginny?" Rose asked as her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to believe it when Albus told us."

"Yes honey, I am so sorry." She hugged them tighter.

They all wept together for a few moments.

"There's something else I need to tell you as well, and I'm sorry that I'm telling you now, whilst you are already upset, but it needs to be said. Do you trust me?"

"Of course we trust you mum." Hugo said.

"Okay well you know me and you're father love you both so much don't you?"

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Well, we and your dad haven't been getting along very well recently and I have decided to move to a different house. So you guys need to make a decision."

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Rose asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

"Yes honey, I think so. But it's not because of you guys I promise."

"So what is the decision we need to make?" Hugo asked.

"You need to decide who you would like to live with. You don't need to choose now if you don't want to, but I will be going soon."

"I want to live with you mum, if that's okay." Rose told her.

"Of course Rosie. That's perfectly fine."

"Mum, I'm really sorry but can I live with Dad? I still want to see you though." Hugo said.

"Of course, we can sort something out for when you aren't at Hogwarts. So are you both sure of this choice and you're okay with it all?" Hermione asked.

They both nodded at her.

"Okay. Hugo, do you want to go back to class? I just need to talk to Rose on her own." Hermione continued.

"Okay mum, see you soon. Love you."

"I love you to Hugo."

He left and Hermione pulled Rose into another hug.

"So how are you getting on with Scorpius?"

"Yeah he's really lovely; he helps me out with potions. He's really smart!"

"Well that's good then." Hermione smiled.

"Why mummy?"

"Well, we are going to be living with him and his father, but you can't tell him okay. His father is going to tell him soon."

"Wow really? He's my best friend! This is going to be so fun!"

"Yep, but remember keep it quiet young lady." Hermione laughed. "Anyway you best get back to your classes."

"Okay mum, love you."

"I love you to sweetheart."

Hermione told the portrait that it was okay for Minerva to come back. When McGonagall came back, Hermione thanked her for arranging everything then left.

When she got back to the house she saw that Ron had trashed the kitchen and living room.

"What the hell has gone on here?!" She shouted at him.

"I was looking for something."

"And you couldn't put things back?"

"No, couldn't be bothered."

"That's it Ron! I'm done. It's over! I want a divorce!"

"Oh nice, I'll get some peace and fucking quiet!" he shouted.

"Lovely, nice to know that's what you think of me. By the way, I've spoken to the children, and Rose will be coming to live with me wherever I decide to go." She said whilst packing hers and Rose's possessions' into a charmed trunk.

"So the kids knew before me? Now I'm definitely glad I fucked Parvati!"

"WHAT?! When?" Hermione shouted.

"The other night when we argued, I went to The Three Broomsticks, and she was there. She was very comforting." He smirked.

"Well I hope you'll be very happy together. As for me, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. Goodbye Ronald Weasley." She said as she walked out the door and apparated to the ministry.

She didn't know where else to go. She didn't want to go straight to Malfoy's house because she didn't know whether or not Pansy would still be there or not, or whether she'd be keeping the house. She walked up to Draco's office and saw him sitting at his desk.

**Draco:**

He looked up to see Hermione standing there struggling to hold a trunk. As he stood up to help her she dropped the trunk and came running up to him throwing his arms around him.

"I did it, I told him. I even told him I was leaving him for you." She cried.

"Smile, bookworm. You did it!"

"He slept with Parvati Patil the other night."

"Yeah, well we can't really comment on that, we have been sleeping together for over 6 months now."

"I know." She smiled.

At last, that dazzling smile was back. Now he just had to keep it there.

"Come on, I'll show you our new home."

She looked up at him in amazement and took his hand. They walked out of the office and he grabbed her trunk. Once they were out of the ministry, they apparated to the country house Draco had brought.

"It's perfect! Rose and Scorpius are going to love it!" Hermione exclaimed.

It was a large 5 bedroom cottage, that looked old fashioned from the inside, but was modern on the inside.

"Hugo wanted to stay with the Weasel then?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Well he'll love it when he stays with us, I'm sure.

She smiled again.

"Did you talk to Scorpius yet?" She asked.

"Yes, I went to see him last night, he was ecstatic. He's never gotten along with his mother, and he said that Rose is his best friend."

"Rose said the same thing!" Hermione laughed.

She leant up to kiss him and wrapped her arms around him. The high spirits didn't last long unfortunately. An owl flew in with a note attached.

"It's Harry. He says that Ginny's funeral is tomorrow at the church in Ottery St Catchpole, and that he is sorry. He understands now."

Hermione began to cry again as he pulls her close.

"I'll stay close but I won't attend with you if you don't want me to."

"I want you to, I just don't think it would be the best option in light of recent events and the fact that Ron's whole family will be there."

"Okay fair enough. Come on lets unpack your things and make a start on the kids rooms for when they are home. All of mine and Scorpius' things are already here."


	8. Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hermione:**

She woke up the next day and started getting ready for the funeral. Draco woke up not long after and put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, until Hermione decided she needed to get on. On their way to Ottery St Catchpole they stopped at a florist. Draco picked up the most beautiful expensive flowers and told Hermione not to worry about paying, they were on him. She thanked him and they apparated to around the corner from the church.

"I'll wait in that café over there okay princess." He said whilst pointing over the road.

She nodded and kissed him before walking towards the church. She saw the Weasley family, Harry and his and Ginny's children and a few professors waiting outside the church. She walked up to Professor McGonagall who was standing with Hugo and Rose.

"Thank you for arranging for them to miss school for the day for the funeral."

Minerva nodded her head slightly.

"It was the least I could do dear."

They all looked up as a thestral brought Ginny's coffin down to the church. Everyone began tearing up. Arthur, Harry, Ron, George, Percy and Bill and Charlie carried her coffin, and everyone else followed behind.

Inside was beautiful. Floating candles everywhere and flowers all over the place. The sermon was short but emotional. Her immediate family all said some words and all of them ended in tears. Then it was Harrys turn to speak.

"There are no words to express how much I love Ginny. She is my everything. She gave me three beautiful children, and many years of happiness. I remember the first time I noticed her and saw how beautiful she is, I didn't want to admit it because Ron would of killed me."

There was a small laugh in the church.

"Then when I realised I loved her, I couldn't do anything because of the war. The minute that war was over, the first thing I did was find Ginny and tell her how I felt. It had been perfect ever since then. I really wish she was still here to watch our children grow, and have their own children. I'll be counting the days until I am with her again. I love you so much Ginny Potter, and I'll never forget you." He managed the last tear before he slumped to the floor and cried uncontrollably.

The vicar said a few final words and then her coffin was being levitated to the graveyard. Her coffin was lowered into the hole in the ground, and everyone threw in a rose.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Everyone was still crying as the dirt filled the hole. Ginny's grave stone read:

'Here lies Ginny Potter (nee Weasley)

A mother, a wife, a daughter and a sister

One of the bravest women in the world

She will be missed by all.

Rest in Peace.'

Hermione laid the flowers on the grave and began to walk back with everyone else. Everyone started to leave after saying goodbye to the family. Hermione hugged Hugo and Rose and told them she'd see them soon before McGonagall took their hands and apparated. She spotted Molly and decided to go over and talk to her.

"I'm so sorry Molly, for everything."

"I know dear, it's okay. Harry explained everything. It's a shame after all these years, but I understand. I hope you and Draco are very happy together. I'm sure that he must of changed for you to be able to love him. So for that reason, I will put our differences in the past. Feel free to visit us whenever, I really want to still see Rose." Mrs Weasley said.

"Thank you Molly. Don't worry, they will always be your grandchildren and you have every right to see them both." Hermione assured her.

Molly and Hermione hugged and then Hermione started to walk away.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you please?" Ron said.

She stood there taken aback.

"Um yeah sure."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to Ron."

"I really mean it, I wish it hadn't of ended like that. Can we still be civil? For the sake of our children at least?"

"No, we can't be civil." She started.

Ron looked shocked.

"We can be more than civil. We can remain friends. Obviously not as close as before, but I'm sure we can still be friends." She smiled.

Ron smiled back and held out his hand. Hermione pushed his hand away and gave him a hug instead.

"Goodbye Ron, see you soon."

"Bye 'Mione."

She walked away and finished saying goodbye to everyone. She said goodbye to Harry last.

"I see you and Ron are okay now?" Harry questioned.

"Well we are going to try and be friends, but I'm still going to be with Draco."

"Okay fair enough."

Hermione smiled.

"Alright Harry, well I best be going."

"Okay, bye 'Mione." He said as he hugged her.

She turned and walked in the direction of the café. Hermione looked over as Draco was reading a newspaper and drinking his drink. He looked up and their eyes met. She knew she had made the right choices.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is very short, but I don't believe it needed much more. Please let me know if you enjoyed it because it will inspire me to write more. Thanks for reading :) **

**Draco:**

Draco lay in his and Hermione's bed staring at the ceiling. Hermione had passed away in her sleep at the age of 87 a month ago. Since then Draco had rewritten his will and left most of his money to his children and grandchildren, including Rose and Hugo. The rest he had left to St Mungos and all the muggle hospitals in the area. He knew his time was coming soon.

_'He looked up at Hermione's face as he bent down on one knee in the middle of their library. It was the day her divorce had been finalised. _

_"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_"Yes!" She squealed."'_

He smiled to himself as he remembered that day.

'_He looked back as he stood at the front of the church. She looked beautiful in her long white dress, with Rose, Hugo and Scorpio held up the train on it, and that smile that was on her face, made her look a million times more beautiful, if that was even possible.'_

He continued to smile as he relived more memories in his mind. He looked to the end of his bed and saw Hermione standing there. Only this wasn't 87 year old Hermione, it was the 17 year old Hermione that he first fell in love with in the library. She offered him her hand. He stood up and looked back, he realised that his 87 year old body was still lying on the bed with his eyes closed, and that he was now a 17 year old version of himself. He took Hermione's hand and smiled.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you to princess. Always."

They kissed for a moment, and then they walked together hand in hand towards the light.


End file.
